Bomb
A bomb was an explosive weapon. Organic explosives were bombs utilized by Triannon terrorists. ( ) Aircraft designed to drop bombs onto ground targets were known as bombers. ( ) In 2154, a bomb exploded in the United Earth Embassy on , killing forty-three people. Shortly thereafter, another bomb – not yet detonated – was discovered by Malcolm Reed and Travis Mayweather in the ruins of the building. They managed to call for a hasty beam-out immediately before that secondary bomb exploded. ( ) Bombs could be used as a terrorist weapon. During the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor, the Shakaar resistance cell bombed the home of Gul Pirak. ( ) When the visited Rutia IV in 2366, Ansata separatists detonated a bomb in a plaza next to the restaurant where Data, Worf, and Beverly Crusher were eating lunch. ( ) Bombs could also be implanted within a humanoid body, and detonating it would be an act of suicide. The Sonchi ceremony following the death of Klingon Chancellor K'mpec was disrupted when a bomb using a Romulan molecular decay detonator implanted in the body of one of Duras' men exploded. ( ) As part of an elaborate effort to capture the , a Kazon-Nistrim agent aboard the ship detonated a bomb implanted in his body at a critical moment, allowing Seska and the Kazon to overpower the ship's defenses. ( ) Section 31 agent Thomas Harewood committed a suicide bombing, destroying the Kelvin Memorial Archive in London. He did it on former agent John Harrison's behalf, as he had offered to save the life of Harewood's terminally ill daughter Lucille. Harrison turned Harewood's Starfleet Academy ring into a bomb that ignited when dropped in a glass of water. In the bombing's aftermath, Harrison salvaged a terminal to gain the confiscated transwarp beaming formula. ( ) In 2369, the school aboard Deep Space 9 exploded because of a bomb. Constable Odo later mentioned that it was a simple, homemade bomb made from cabrodine and infernite two explosive materials. ( ) In 2372, the Dominion exploded a bomb at the Antwerp Conference on Earth, killing 27 people in the first Dominion attack on Earth and the worst such attack on the planet in over a century. ( ) In the holographic program titled Julian Bashir, Secret Agent, the character Anastasia Komananov wore earrings that Bashir had bought for her at Christmas. At least one of these earrings was secretly a bomb, which Bashir used to knock out the character Falcon after obtaining it from Komananov under the cover of a kiss. ( ) As part of her group's resistance against the military occupation of Deep Space 9 by the Dominion, Kira Nerys said that she would smuggle a bomb into the space station's main computer to shut down the entire station. She claimed the bomb would be "crude, but effective". She and her group, however, were detained by Damar before she could accomplish her goal. ( ) A bomb could be jury-rigged as long as there was an explosive substance and a means of controlling its detonation. Jean-Luc Picard effectively turned a canister of highly volatile trilithium resin into a bomb by removing the canister's stabilizer rod. ( ) , James T. Kirk referred to a particular deadly virus, created as a result of a life prolongation project, as a time bomb which was "set, sure to go off," and "ticking" in the bodies of all the Onlies, because the onset of puberty triggered the fatal virus.}} Types * disruptor bomb * fusion bomb * grenade * locator bomb * plasma charge * organic explosive * remat detonator * spatial charge * temporal disruptor * plasma bomb * micro-explosive External link * de:Bombe Category:Weapons